narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Steaming Danger Tyranny
Mizukage's face Should we mention that the face in the steam looks like the mizukage's face since we don't know anything else about the technique?Joshbl56 (talk) 17:52, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :It is very subjective. To me, the image doesn't resembles the mizukage's face.--Spcmn (talk) 18:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Technique's name I checked the kanji of this technique and saw that the last one, 威, mean power or authorityJisho.org. Shouldn't it be relevant to the technique's name?--Spcmn (talk) 19:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Try looking up both of the final two kanji. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Isn't this a bit like naming Darui's technique Storm Release: Encouraging Crushing Chain Tormenting Principle? Everyone calls it laser circus. Jokey boy is what the popular translation calls it, and it's far too ridiculous to not catch on.Kaidou (talk) 22:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Should we add that even though this is mizukages technique, Ōnoki said that Mū's ancestors was the one to create it? :Mangastreams translation is wrong, Onoki only says that Mu couldn't completely deal with the technique. I wouldn't trust Naruhodo's translations.--''Deva '' 23:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you know a place with better, more reliable translations in total where I can read the chapters, Deva?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:23, September 22, 2011 (UTC) is this water or steam release cause thats like steam but wait boiling water makes steam so this could be boil release to in was one of the jinurki said to use steam jutsu are guys sure this is water release jutsu cause making steam would require to boil water which needs heat ( (talk) 01:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC)) :No such thing as Steam Release for Han, not the same thing as Boil Release, which uses acid. Omnibender - Talk - 02:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Not necessarily. Now that we know lava release can create quicklime and rubber, it's entirely possible that one user of boil release makes acid mist and another uses steam. It's also possible that it's a combination of water and scorch release, or simply pure water. So it's certainly too early to argue that steam is produced by boil release, but I don't think the "no, it's acid mist" argument flies at all anymore. Kaidou (talk) 02:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) boiling water creates steam so it would make sence in boiling water is like acid too when its thrown you it burns you like acid an gives up to 3rd degree burns it's far too early too early too argue the techniques makeup or effects. however considering that the mizukages can turn into that oliy water-like substance and the fact the techniques names is STEAMY danger tyranny i would assume it's steam. also the fule parameters of the boil release kekkei genkai are still unknown as it has only been shown ounce as of yet. it's known that han does not use steam release as kishi did not refer to it as that he said steam based ninjutsu. also it's unknown if he will make a steam release but until it's been stated that either one is related or falls under the steam release it should stay blank. the steam relase debate is the same as bubble release and sand release arguements which have never been stated to be releases and until its stated its pure speculation and is taking up unnecesarry space on this page which could be used for debating more important matters for improving this wiki. (talk) 03:04, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Kishi settled the Bubble jutsu a long time ago. One of Pein's summons uses bubbles and it was classified as a Water element jutsu. Sand is hinted at being a Subset of wind. It could be either that Boil can manipulate steam as well, Steam is Yin + Water, or Steam is a subset of water element. I say wait to the next chapter.Umishiru (talk) 07:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) It would be pointless for there to be a Steam Release when there is already a Boil Release; then again, there is a Scorch Release... And anyway, Boil Release dissolves things like an acid and does not boil them away like one would think. We'll just have to see how this turns out Skitts (talk) 19:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I understand your trying to say that Boil and Scorch are similar but they aren't. Boil refers to acid and melting while scorch refers to heat waves of the desert, as such that includes drying and dehydration, they are opposites somewhat.Umishiru (talk) 03:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC) If you read my post correctly, you'd see that I never said anything about Boil Release and Scorch Release being similar. I said that Kishi creating a Steam Release would seem to be odd or useless as I find his creation of a Scorch Releas to be. Skitts (talk) 18:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I reckon this is going to be like a kekei tota.. a mix of fire, wind and water.. cause remember, water + fire makes a steam like just like in the picture, and it seems like it is contolled by wind.. Also it might have something to do with explosions.. Explosions=Fire :The two Tsuchikage are the only ones with kekkei tōta. There is no suggestion that there others capable of that. Why is it necessary to state such obvious things? Omnibender - Talk - 19:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) it is stated that only onoki is the only one who has kekkei tota that is alive.. When they knew Mu is ressurected, Onoki is the only one who knew that Mu uses Kekkei tota too.. I mean in this situation, when the Second Mizukage and Muu's time.. None of the current ninja now knows quite a lot about them.. Only Onoki since he's very old.. Not to mention, he's a student of Muu.. It also seems like he knows quite a lot about the second Mizukage.. and this is probably what Muu is about to say when he was about to get sealed.. Cause he didn't finish what he's about to say.. And remember, Mu successfully killed the second mizukage too.. so he's the only one who know's how to counter this kind of jutsu.. Im thinking the counter for it is what he's about to say. (talk) 20:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) They never said anything like "only one alive", just "only one". And Mū could be getting ready to say anything, that he was a clone for example, or that he had set a trap. The correct translation of this chapter shows that the Third Tsuchikage says that the technique the Mizukage used is one not even the Second Tsuchikage knew how to deal with, which implies this is the technique that killed him. Omnibender - Talk - 20:49, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Translation can someone translate that part exactly please (ShounenSuki? ^^): (先代ムウ様も手を焼いたという水影の無限爆破忍術 - sendai muu sama mo te o yaita toiu mizukage no mugen bakuha ninjutsu) ...was it now the technique developed by mū's ancestor's (先代ムウ) or that in the past mū didn't know how to deal with this technique either? :/ [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] :ShounenSuki's translation is on his talk page.--''Deva '' 20:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::thank you. ShounenSuki has already clarified it. [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']]